The Other White Meat
by gammaraygus
Summary: This is a drabble series for Bruce and Diana. New drabble titled "Fair". Diana and Hippolyta are discussing the bargain.
1. The Trek

The lightness of the footsteps belies the strength and athletic frame making them. Her strides are graceful and long, but purposeful. With each step, her mood becomes increasingly reflective. She has made this annual trek for nearly five years. It is time which brings her to this point, but time is immaterial to the beings she seeks.

"Lo my sisters, we are graced with a visitor".

"Yes my sister, I too hear them".

"Female steps approach".

A figure slowly walks from beyond the shadows.

"Welcome daughter of Hippolyta, protector of Themyscira".

"Why seek ye again an audience with the Fates?"


	2. Faith

"I have come to view the thread of life for…" the warrior princess states while in the process of kneeling.

"Yes, we know child" states Clotho the spinner.

"You seek knowledge of the mortal named…" begins Lachesis the measurer.

"Bruce Wayne" finishes Atropos the cutter.

"Yes" she answers, her head still bowed in reverence.

"Rise and tell us fair Diana, why make you this quest each annum?" asks Clotho.

"Have you no faith…" begins Lachesis.

"In the bargain made?" finishes Atropos.

"I have complete faith mighty Fates, but still it comforts me to see his thread with mine own eyes".


	3. Waiting To Exhale

"Fear not…".

"Lioness of Themyscira…".

"The bargain still stands" the last Fate proclaims.

"Behold his thread" all three state simultaneously.

Suddenly, a tapestry of colored rays of light appears. Some rays intersect, some grow, and others end.

"Behold his strength…" Clotho begins.

"Behold his vitality…" Lachesis pronounces.

"Behold his…longevity" Atropos finishes.

She stares and slightly squints at the pulsing blue ray of light in front of her. The beam's pulsing is rhythmic and possesses an almost hypnotic quality.

Her love's beam travels far into the distance. A distance not even her eyes are able to ascertain.

She exhales in relief.


	4. Humanity

Although she has seen the Fates' loom before, she is still awestruck and humbled by the sight and knowledge that all of humanity's life threads lie before her; even her own.

The Fates' seemingly arbitrary power over life and death is repulsive to her, but she respects their charge and duty.

Her curiosity satisfied, she turns to leave the Fates' abode.

"Thank you sisters" she says while bowing her head.

"Give your mother our best wishes" all three sisters state.

Diana nods and leaves.

Moments after her exit, a lone figure in a black cowl steps from beyond the shadows.


	5. Intruder

"How did you find us?" Atropos the cutter angrily asks, removing her shears.

"Wait sister!" Lachesis and Clotho simultaneously implore. "We can determine his purpose without threat of death" both state.

Atropos, still frowning, slowly sheaths her shears.

All three turn their attention to his life thread.

"Oh my...do you see what I see?" Lachesis asks.

He remains silent.

"Ah, to be…mortal" Clotho states.

"So that is how you gained knowledge of our location" Atropos turns with a smile.

He is the world's greatest detective and has deduced what the Fates have seen.

"Well see…Diana, uhm…she talks in her sleep".


	6. The Bargain

"It is unwise…".

"For a mortal…".

"To be in our presence".

"Why seek ye the counsel of the Fates…Bruce Wayne?" all three ask simultaneously.

"I want to know the bargain made on my behalf" he says kneeling.

"On your behalf? You presume much".

"Nonetheless sister, he has deduced correctly".

"However, it is not within our power to reveal this".

He frowns.

"If I determine the nature of the bargain, will you confirm?" he asks.

The immortals look at one another and then nod in silent agreement.

"You have our ears mortal…".

"If you discern the truth…".

"We will affirm it".


	7. Once Upon A Time

The Fates have granted him an audience and he plans to make the best of it.

So begins the telling of a mortal story to the immortal.

"Seven years ago I was on a mission that took me into the future. There I met my older self, but instead of questioning the obvious paradox, he asked or rather I asked if I was surprised to see him. I replied that I was surprised I lived so long".

The Fates silently glance at one another, but it does not go unnoticed by the world's greatest detective.

"Continue" they state in unison.


	8. Riddle Me This

"There is not much left to tell except soon after..." he begins and then pauses. "I watched…I watched Diana cease to exist" he finishes with his eyes towards the ground.

He does not like being reminded of his feeling of helplessness and there is a long silence before he continues.

"Anyway, John Stewart and I…" he starts.

"The ebon-skinned Green Lantern?" Clotho the spinner interrupts.

"Yes…we set time right and returned from the mission, but something has bothered me since".

"Ask…" begins Clotho.

"Your question…" continues Lachesis.

"Bruce Wayne" Atropos finishes.

He briefly pauses before speaking.

"Why can't I die?"


	9. Guardian Angel

He has sought the Fates and asked a nagging question. Before they can respond, he also offers a potential answer.

"I believe Diana made a bargain with you to extend my definite life by shortening her indefinite life".

"All mortal things die and…".

"It is not in our power…".

"To arrange your immortality".

"If you, mighty Fates are unable to do this, then I must have some sort of guardian angel" he states with a mix of seriousness and sarcasm.

"That…" Clotho the spinner begins.

"Bruce Wayne…" Lachesis the measurer continues.

"Is closer to the truth" Atropos the cutter finishes.


	10. Father May I

The Fates have responded to his deduction, but their comment has been vague.

"You have asked and answered your own question…"

"We sense your restlessness Bruce Wayne of Gotham…"

"But we are curious, why seek thee knowledge of the bargain?"

"Your life…"

"Would be considered charmed by most mortals…"

"Yet, you are not satisfied".

"I just want to know the nature of it" he explains.

"We are forbidden" the Fates state in unison.

"By whom?" he asks, frowning.

Suddenly, the rumble of thunder and the blinding light from a thunderbolt fill the alcove.

"By I" states the master of Olympus.


	11. Respect

"Father!" the three fates stated simultaneously, bowing from the waist.

"Daughters! How fair you?" the master of Olympus asked joyfully.

"We are well…".

"But as you can see…".

"There is a mortal among us" the last sister finished.

"Ah, yes" Zeus said, slowly walking toward the Dark Knight.

His physical stature grew with each forward step. By the time he stopped in front of the mortal intruder, Zeus stood over ten feet tall.

Zeus looked down and waited for a sign of respect. None came.

"I bow to no one" Batman stated, looking up at the epitome of pure power.


	12. The Mountain

For what seems an eternity, Zeus and Batman frown at one another through squinted eyes.

His patience finally tested, Zeus reacts.

His hands begin to glow as his anger manifests itself.

Batman shields his eyes with his cape.

Suddenly, lightning bolts accompanied by tremendous thunder claps strike near Batman's feet.

He initially stands his ground, but the relentless concussive energy blasts knock Batman to the ground.

Zeus stands over him and smiles.

"Now…you will bow!" Zeus commands.

The Dark Knight slowly stands to his feet and speaks.

"No matter how hard the wind blows, the mountain cannot bow to it".


	13. Brave

Zeus looked down and frowned.

The mortal had defiantly and confidently stood his ground.

The master of Olympus brought his right hand up to his face and stroked the blizzard white hairs of the beard which hid his chin.

"You are either the bravest or the most foolish mortal I have ever met" Zeus proclaimed. "Tell me, Bruce Wayne of Gotham, do you fear nothing?" Zeus asked.

"Only one who fears death can truly be brave" the Batman answered.

"There is truth in your words. Methinks it also the roots of your misgivings with the son of Jor-El" Zeus stated.


	14. Power

"Many years have I watched your life thread. Many years have I witnessed your triumphs, your losses… your loves. The one constant has been your distrust of power in all of its forms" Zeus states. "The power of a crude weapon took your parents. The power of a controlling father took the one called Talia. Now you are troubled that power will take…another".

Batman frowns, but remains silent.

"On this occasion, it will not be the power of a weapon nor the power of family loyalty, but…time. The power of time will eventually push Diana into the arms of Kal-el".


	15. Truth Hurts

The mental image, of Diana looking into Clark's eyes the way she now looks into his, has caused him to grit his teeth and turn his ten individual fingers into two powerful fists. Yet, he remains silent.

Zeus knows he has pushed a button, but it was not done maliciously. He deeply sighs upon realizing the cruelty of his words. Zeus walks towards him and begins to shrink in stature. However, he remains just tall enough to cause Bruce to look up at him.

"I meant you no pain, but you have come searching for the truth and found it."


	16. Achilles

"I've known for some time," Bruce finally states. "I was taking punishment that should have left broken bones, but I would only receive bruises."

"You are not a subject of my realm. It is not within my power to grant you immortality. However, I did grant you the same protection bestowed upon the son of Thetis."

"You mean…Achilles?" Bruce asks aloud.

"Yes, the brave Achilles" Zeus confirms.

"No, not brave. His battles were fixed. Achilles was invulnerable, but not…completely" Bruce says reservedly.

"Hmm, invulnerable like Kal-El and now…" Zeus states, pointing his right index finger, "invulnerable like you."


	17. Duality

"So what role do you play, Dark Knight?" Zeus asked.

"What do you mean?" Bruce returned.

"You are now like Achilles, but you are also like Paris. For just as Paris carried the poisoned arrow, you carry the poisoned rock" Zeus answered.

Bruce looked down at the lead lined storage compartment on his utility belt. He opened it, reached in and pulled out the small, but deadly piece of Kryptonite. He stared at it for a moment and then put it back.

"So are you Paris? Achilles? Or both?" Zeus asked stroking his beard.

"I don't want to be either."


	18. Honor

"Why have you done this to me?" Bruce asked with a mix of anger and despondence.

"I was…honor-bound" Zeus answered, somberly.

"Why were you honor-bound to Diana? Was it for her restoring Olympus' balance when she put Hades back on the throne?" Bruce asked.

Zeus sighed deeply, turned his back to Bruce, placed his hands behind his back, took a few slow steps and then stopped before speaking.

"If only the situation were that simple" Zeus sighed. "When dealing with the Gods, things are never what they seem. I am not bound to Diana, but to her mother…Hippolyta."


	19. Noble

"I don't understand" Bruce stated. "What does Hippolyta have to do with me?"

Zeus turned and faced him. For just a fraction of a second, the Dark Knight spotted a hint of shame.

"What do you know of my son Heracles?" Zeus somberly asked.

"Only what I have read from mythology" Bruce answered.

As the word left his lips, he realized the irony of being in the very presence of a mythical being.

"If only my son had been as noble as you" Zeus stated, in the tone of a disappointed father. "Bruce Wayne would never force himself on another."


	20. Family Affair

"I demand justice!" Ares screamed.

"Calm thyself Ares!" Zeus commanded.

"Calm myself? Calm myself? My daughter lies there violated and you ask me for calm?" Ares raged.

Zeus sighed aloud and stood up from his elevated throne. He slowly walked down the throne steps to where his son fumed.

"I am sorry Ares. I understand your pain. Lest you forget, Hippolyta is my granddaughter" Zeus stated.

"This is the second time one of my daughters has been violated. I killed Alcippe's offender. I demand the same satisfaction this time!" Ares yelled.

"Would you really kill your half brother?" Zeus asked.


	21. Revelations

"As much as your mother would prefer it, I will not allow you to kill your brother" Zeus explains.

"For too long, father, your infidelities and mother's jealousies has caused pain" Ares states.

"My son, it was never my intention for Hippolyta to suffer" Hera states apologetically.

"The innocent always suffer in your wake!" Ares returns.

"Enough! What do you want? Name it and I will grant it" Zeus declares.

"Give her the power of restoration and protection" Ares answers.

"Only your sisters may grant that request" Zeus proclaims.

"Surely, the Fates will yield to their father's wishes" Ares states.


	22. A Mother's Love

"She loves him" the queen of the Amazons explained.

"Their love is impossible" the master of Olympus returned.

"That is why she loves him all the more" Hippolyta stated. "She will give up everything for him and I believe he will do the same for her".

Zeus sighed and slowly ascended the steps to his throne.

"Love is fleeting" Zeus exclaimed, sitting down.

"It is only fleeting for those who live forever, mighty Zeus" Hippolyta retorted.

"The Fates' gift is meant for you alone. You will be making a great sacrifice" Zeus declared.

"For Diana's happiness…I make it gladly".


	23. Detective

"Daughter, the Fates have given you a great gift. It seems a pity to give it away" Ares stated.

"Father, I have never seen Diana happier. I would do anything to give her the chance I never had" Hippolyta answered.

"For a mortal, he is uncharacteristically noble and courageous. However, he is still a mortal. He is not a subject of our kingdom and he does not understand our ways. Are you sure he is ready for this?" Ares questioned.

"He will never know."

"Many years I have watched him. Methinks he will discern the truth soon enough" Ares declared.


	24. Fair

"Mother, I don't know how I feel about this" Diana stated with reservation.

"Do you love him?" her mother replied.

"I'm not…" Diana started.

"Do you love him?" her mother asked again, but more forcefully.

Diana sighed deeply, walked a few paces before stopping and spoke.

"Yes…I love him" came her answer.

"Then why not give that love a chance? Give that love longevity?" Hippolyta implored. "Need I remind you of what happened with…Steve?"

Diana turned and glared at her mother.

"That is not fair!" she said defensively.

"Diana, this is not about fairness, this is about love!"


End file.
